ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Then There Were 10 Changed Molecules
Ben Tennyson was at school, one of the most boring places he recalled as "Prison." But today he thought was the best day of School. Summer Vacation. Ben looked at the clock, falsly reading a book on "King Marvolo and the prince of apples" and appeared to be sort of rushed. "C'mon! C'mon! 10...9...8..7..6..5..4...3...2...1..." He mumbled. "RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!" The school bell went. Ben threw his book to the back of the classroom and went through the door. "Aw yeah!" He chanted as he saw the sun shining on a bright, blue summer afternoon. "Summer vacation is now mine!!" Ben cheered. Ben walked over to the pavement, waiting for his Grandpa in his R.V to pick him up. Normally, his parents would pick him up, his mom going, "How was school today, sweety? Was it marvelous for a wonderful cutie boy like you?" Or his dad saying, "You didn't drink or take any drugs at school today, Ben, did you?" Nope. None of that. His grandpa was going to pick him up in a awesome R.V and take him all around the world in a awesome summer vacation. An hour later, Ben was still waiting under a tree playing his portable 3DS, with the new game that just came out last week: Sumo Slammers XXVII. Ben had just finished a level when he heard a very strong engine, clouding the air with smoke. Ben looked up to see that it was that wonderful yellow and orange R.V that he always liked to ride in. Ben climbed in the R.V looking at his bed. "Aw, man Grandpa. This is gonna be great!" Ben yelled. "Isn't it always?" Grandpa Max said with a smile. Ben walked over to the miniature kitchen table and saw something. It was gross. No, not gross. It was putrid. Nah, not putrid. It was Gwen, Ben's female cousin. "Glad to see that the doofus actually GOES to School." Gwen said sticking his tongue out at Ben. "Glad to see Gwen actually can keep her cooties away from public." Ben replied back. Ben looked at Grandpa Max and said, "Why'd you invite Gwen the mega doofus here? She's gonna ruin our summer together, Grandpa!" "It's not like I had a choice, peebrain. My parents made me go on this trip. They said it would be a'' wonderful chance to go and explore the outdoors."'' Gwen said. Ben slouched down in his chair and put his face to the window. "Aw man....." He groaned. About 2 hours later with Gwen asleep and Ben playing non-stop videogames, they all arrived at a forrest in South- Dekota. Ben paused his video-game, took his stinky white sock off, and threw it at Gwen. Gwen breathed in breathed out, until the sock flew into her mouth. Gwen shot up into the air, and spat the sock out of her mouth. "EW, YOU IDIOT!" Gwen yelled. Grandpa Max got out of his seat and went outside. "C'mon you two, let's all sit by the campfire!" Grandpa Max yelled, throwing sticks into the burning flames. Ben ran outside laughing at Gwen and sat away from the fire alone. Gwen shrugged at Ben and turned the opposite way of the campfire and Ben and pulled out her laptop. Grandpa Max threw a stick in the fire once more and said, "Come on you two. Let's do something fun. Either we just stay here and act like slugs or we sing some songs and enjoy marshmellows!" Max yelled. Ben and Gwen then said, "I vote for acting like slugs." "Seriously? Is this because of some dumb old fight that you had?" Max asked. Ben glared at Gwen and said, "Look Grandpa. It's not that. Gwen is such a she-doofus that she can't even get the sense of reality." Ben yelled. Gwen kept typing on her laptop and grinned, "What was that Ben? You want an opionion on if you're a she-doofus or not? I would say yes you very are." "That doesn't even MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ben screamed. Ben threw his 3DS on the ground and stormed into the woods. "Ben, GET BACK HERE!" Grandpa Max shouted. Ben ignored his old grandpa and kept walking. "Man, I thought this summer was going to be alot better. If I have to hang out with Gwen all summer, i'd rather die!" Ben yelled. As he looked up into the sky he noticed a meteorite shooting down towards earth. "Woah! A shooting star!" Ben said amazed. The meteorite glowed brightly green, making a weird humming noise. Ben stepped toward where it was in the sky. "Cool!!" Ben yelled. But almost immedialtey, the meteorite crashed down on Ben and almost killed him. "YAAAAA!!!!!"Ben screamed. Ben's body became ghost-like, his hair stayed the same, his shirt became a bright green suit with a B in the middle, he had white gloves and the same black shoes. As he sat there laying on the ground, he didn't feel a thing as he was clearly invisible. He floated out of the meteorite and went on the ground. Ben looked at himself and screamed. "I'M DEAD?!? AHHH!! I'M DEAD! I'M A GREEN AND BLACK SOUL THAT ROAMS AROUND THE EARTH!" Ben panicked. He flew through the air, making the trees blow back. "Aw man, aw man, aw man." Ben shot out. "Where'd I even get this suit from?" He said as he looked down at his green suit with a black B straight in the middle. "Now I miss Gwen! I miss Grandpa! I wish I was back to a normal kid!" Ben yelled. A ray of green shot straight threw his chest, moving downwards and upwards, making his regular normal appearance. "I'm normal! That's weird. It's almost like I can transform into the Ghost-guy and then transform back into my regular self." Ben mumbled, looking at his regular white t-shirt with a black stripe going straight down the middle. "Going Ghost!" Ben shouted. Ben's appearance once again changed with a red laser zooming into his chest and making his appearance like the ghost he had just become. "This is strange...but now that I know how to control this thing...this is AWESOME!" Ben shouted. He flew to Grandpa and Gwen to tell them what happened. "Wait- So now you're some sort of ghost/ human hybrid?" Gwen asked. Ben replied, "Yeah! It's so weird...once a strange glowing meteorite smashed into me...it made me a whole different person..." Ben said. Grandpa looked at Ben and questioned, "Wait- a glowing green meteorite?" "Yeah! It was so WEIRD!" Ben yelled. A green laser zoomed through his body, making him human once more. Grandpa Max ran into the R.V and started the engine. "C'mon kids. We're heading to Cape Canaveral to do some research on that meteorite." "Sweet!" Ben cheered. Gwen and Ben got in the R.V and they all took off at once. Category:Episodes